


Sonnant et trébuchant

by malurette



Category: Les 7 vies de l’Épervier
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, i'm not sure i actually want to tag this one, si vous avez lu la BD j'espère que vous savez à quoi vous attendre, thoughtless actions have consequences ya know
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Orphelin à onze ans, soldat à douze, Germain a reçu une éducation biaisée et insuffisante.





	Sonnant et trébuchant

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sonnant et trébuchant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les 7 vies de l’Épervier   
> **Personnages :** Germain Grandpin, Gabriel de Troïl, Henri IV, Ariane de Troïl  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cothias et Juillard ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 6  
>  **Avertissement :** viol  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444  
>  ~~ **Prompt :** bordel je voulais un perso parpaillot à écrire, pourquoi le seul que j'ai trouvé et que je me sentais d'écrire, a commis un truc impardonnable ??~~

Germain Grandpin a perdu toute idée de religion il y a bien longtemps : une famille massacrée, la perte de tout repère et n’avoir de place en ce monde que par la guerre, ça vous ôte rapidement la capacité à croire qu’il y a vraiment quelqu’un qui vous aime et veille sur vous.   
Il a compris des années après que ces massacres-là étaient surtout motivés par la jalousie et la méfiance. La richesse et la différence, voilà les vraies raisons aux guerres… Ceux qui tuent quand même en invoquant le nom de Dieu, quel que soit leur camp, il s’en méfie comme de la peste. Pas seulement à cause des circonstances qui l’ont fait orphelin, mais de ceux qu’il a eu la triste occasion de côtoyer ici ou là au gré de ses années dans l’armée.   
Simple tambour, puis soldat, il a eu le temps de voir surtout le pire, et un petit peu du meilleur. Le Capitaine de Troïl l’a proprement sauvé et fait de lui l’homme qu’il est devenu. 

Le hasard l’a rapproché du roi Henri et, ma foi, un souverain qui faisait son possible pour acheter la paix plutôt que livrer bataille et qui, si les négociations échouaient, interdisait à ses soldats de piller les villes qu’ils prenaient était peut-être impopulaire parmi les soudards, mais sympathique aux yeux de ce qui ont été ou auraient pu être victimes. 

Si seulement il s’était souvenu de ça le jour où, enfiévré par sa liberté retrouvée, le goût du sang et l’excitation contagieuse de ces deux jeunes foutriquets… Après avoir regretté ne pas avoir de quoi acheter la première fille rencontrée en quittant sa prison, il a oublié de demander son consentement à la deuxième : en remerciement de l’avoir sauvée, elle pouvait bien lui donner ce qu’il venait de lui éviter. La stupidité de son raisonnement ne lui apparut que bien trop tard. Où se sont envolés les mots d’ordre de son roi de ne pas piller le terrain conquis, et de son capitaine de faire en sorte que les ribaudes prennent autant de plaisir que soi-même à l’acte ?  
Il n’avait jamais réalisé avant qu’Ariane le remette en place, qu’effectivement il traitait différemment les filles de baron et les filles de ferme. Il croyait que payer ces dernières pour leurs services achetait tout, se rendant quelque part coupable du crime des indulgences reprochées autrefois à d’autres. Non, le tintement des pièces ne couvrait pas tout… 

Il aura honte de lui-même pour le restant de sa vie. Il n’y avait pas de pardon de la part d’Ariane : il ne songe donc même pas à le demander à un Dieu quelconque – il se sait irrémédiablement damné.


End file.
